


I'm Tired Of Running

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hetavision au [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Female Character, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Closeted Character, Eurovision Song Contest 2012, F/M, Families of Choice, Gay Male Character, Historical References, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Racist Language, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Iran sometimes wonders where she went wrong in raising that boy.Sometimes she wonders why she raised him.





	I'm Tired Of Running

_**1988 Shiraz,Iran** _

"We don't know how to thank you for this."

Iran smiled."There's no need to thank me,I'm just trying to help."The couple hugged her one last time."We'll never forget what you've done for us."She tried not to cry as she smile again.

"Please take of yourselves."She said.They smiled."We will don't worry."Iran turned to walk away."And take care of your child."They waved goodbye."We will."

And Iran walked away.

_May God be with you._

* * *

_**7 years later** _

_**Norway** _

 


End file.
